


A drop of love

by S0LANCE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Hogwarts AU, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Sangi ATEEZ, just sangi being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0LANCE/pseuds/S0LANCE
Summary: as far as everyone knows, slytherin!san has always had a dislike towards gryffindor!mingi.having a magical genius friend wasn’t so convenient for san when he gets them involved in a bit of a love problem. said friend gave his greatest efforts to san in a tiny tube expecting him to embarrass himself a little in front of mingi... except he doesn’t.





	A drop of love

The hallways had never been so loud since the beginning of the year. Everyone was running around looking for their friends, looking for their classes (mostly first years who still got lost after taking a wrong turn or heading towards the wrong level), and others were being chased by their classmates. By others it means Choi San, and classmates means Park Seonghwa.

San and Seonghwa are two of the most well known Slytherins in Hogwarts. Not because they were mean or rude, but because they are so intelligent the teachers always praise them and speak highly of them. When it comes to San, not only does he have a spot in the teachers’ hearts but also in his house’s quidditch team. This has always been an advantage for him and something people always adore: isn’t he the most perfect guy in school to have a crush on? He is kind, honest, humble, athletic, funny, smart, and has a smile to die for.  
However, these qualities all go down the drain the moment he spots a tall Gryffindor flying towards him in the field aiming for the ball to get the red house’s team in possession of the Quaffle. 

Said tall Gryffindor happens to be the one and only Song Mingi. If the previously mentioned Slytherins are popular, there is no one to top Mingi besides his two most loyal friends, Jeong Yunho and Choi Jongho. The trio is not only known for their families’ last names but also because of their sweet personalities that just manage to melt everyone’s heart the moment they open their mouths. Some would even say they have charming voices, seeing as whoever they address ends up in the palm of their hands. (Not that they abuse this talent either.)  
It’s no surprise to find Mingi in the school list of cutest guys where you also happen to find 6th year Hufflepuff Kim Hongjoong, 5th year Gryffindor Wong Yukhei, 4th Hufflepuff Na Jaemin and many others loved by the entire school population. I mean have you ever seen an adorable 6 foot tall boy who loves cute and small things after Johnny Seo graduated years ago? Very unlikely. 

The thing about the rivalry, if it can be called such thing, between San and Mingi, is that no one actually knows at what point of the school period it began. One day in the first year they were good friends and the next one they couldn't even see each other in a picture. Tragic.

It’s been years though, and now it’s the beginning of February in their 5th year and none of them can speak to the other without causing a fight. Or well, San can’t speak to Mingi without sneaking one or two comments that just startle the tall one, yet Mingi never finds it in him to get him back and start their bickering. Lucky for him, San is always around with his friend Seonghwa who at least has a little common sense to stop him before things get worse. Seonghwa knows how badly a fight can end when Yunho and Jongho get involved as well, and he has enough love for San to get him away from them as soon as possible if he doesn’t want to end up in the Nursing Wing being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey for at least a week straight.

Their little peace lasts until February when Seonghwa’s other friends, Ravenclaw Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung, begin to test his patience.  
The duo is known for being jokesters despite Wooyoung being the one getting scolded most of the times since Yeosang seems “too calm and in his right mind” to be associated with whatever prank they pull. Not true obviously, since he is just as much of a funny guy as his fellow Ravenclaw. Yeosang is almost always the mind whereas Wooyoung is the body to their trickster persona. No one but their only close Slytherin friend knows this. There were a few people other than Seonghwa and some school professors who knew, yet they didn’t dare say anything to them out of fear of being targeted next, or again.

Everything goes back to the oldest Slytherin here. Seonghwa knows he is skilled. He knows and doesn’t need anyone to tell him so, but the moment the duo begins to tease him saying his Potions skills don’t go beyond the basics they learn in class he, being the Slytherin he is, doesn’t let those comments affect his pride and eventually sets them to a challenge the Ravenclaws had clearly been waiting a long time for. Had he not been called a boring hyung too, he wouldn’t have said that he was going to prove not only being skilled in Potions and Charms but also that he knows how to have fun. A good kind of fun. 

“A Slytherin type of fun you mean” the Ravenclaws had taunted him.  
“A good kind of fun I said.”  
“Okay so a Slytherin one lol”  
“Shut up” was the reply they got from Seonghwa, sealing the deal. 

That’s why after days of preparing a tiny bottle of sweet pink potion behind Snape’s back, Seonghwa was chasing San around the corridors leading to the Great Hall trying to get him to drink a “muggle drink” he sneaked in from one of the muggle borns in his year.

“C’mon, San, it’s not that bad I promise!” the words leaving the oldest mouth made San halt in front of the doors, making other Seonghwa almost run into him and people clash against each other or move around them to go have their lunch.

“If it’s not so bad then drink it yourself, Seonghwa,” annoyed words left a tired San’s mouth, “I don’t know what’s so great about this thing that you want me to try it.”

“It’s spectacular! I can assure you you're going to love me after trying it.” Seonghwa assured him, trying his best to hide his laugh.

On the other hand, Yeosang and Wooyoung both broke down in laughter behind a statue the moment they heard those words. Wooyoung’s laugh caught San’s attention, and when the Ravenclaw felt his gaze on him the only thing he did was send him a fake annoyed glare and San moved his eyes away from him faster than a Nimbus. He didn’t have to know they were having the time of their lives looking at what was about to happen to him.

If there was someone who managed to make San nervous from uncertainty, it was the Ravenclaw duo and their mysterious glances that everyone received from them.

“Fine. If I drink this, will you stop bothering me?” San asked while snatching the small tube from his friend’s hand.

Seonghwa’s mood lifted up even more when he saw the Gryffindor trio walking towards the Hall entrance where they were standing and encouraged San to drink it faster.

“Do it now and I’ll even forget you exist for a while!” Seonghwa’s enthusiastic tone only annoyed San more but he swallowed the bad feeling along with the transparent drink the moment the trio was walking next to them and San’s eyes set on Mingi.

Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Yeosang expected anything but the reaction they got.

“Hey Song, did you forget your glasses again or are you purposely not wearing them for today’s match to get your house to lose?”

Park Seonghwa’s mouth would've been hanging had it not been for the fact San was approaching the trio who seemed tired of him already and he had to move fast to stop him.

“Listen, Choi, I just want to have lunch. Can I go sit in peace to my table?” Mingi said in a tired tone which only made San smirk.

“I don’t know, can you?” the youngest of the friends made his way to the front and spoke out.

“You see, San, people here have better things to do like having lunch and prepare for an important match, unlike you, who seem to be too bored to the point of going after people who have done nothing wrong to you once today. So you either walk away right now or you and I are going to have a talk.” Jongho’s words seemed to have an impact on the Slytherin, whose smile faltered before he rolled his eyes and pulled his friend by the arm.

“For Merlin’s sake, little cousin! Don’t you know how to take a joke?” San snarled before strolling away to his table, leaving three Gryffindors and one Slytherin confused behind.

“Did Choi San just… willingly leave a banter and didn’t try to fight back?” Yunho’s face only spelled confusion.

“I mean I wouldn't want to fight Jongho if I were him either, he could break me in two even with me being taller than him right now in my own body…” Mingi said.

“I’m so confused right now… My cousin never acts that way but I’m too hungry to actually care, I need to eat well so I can smash a Bludger against him today.” the maknae’s word managed to put a smile on him his two tall friends’ faces and all of them walked over to the red and golden table.

At the door Seonghwa was met by the two friends, all three of them with their mouths wide open.

“What… What just happened?” 

“He didn’t– but the potion– I did it as it said in the book—”

“Did you really, Park Seonghwa?”

“Yes. I made sure that everything—”

“Maybe those skills need to be perfected a little bit more…”

“Shut up, Yeosang.”

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

Saying he wasn’t giddly would be a lie. San was usually very hyper and excited about almost everything he did, but right now he just fell like he was on cloud 9. This morning he had been suffering from Seonghwa being a pain in the ass to him, and now, flying above the Quidditch field, he felt like he could fly into the sky beyond the clouds and do a bunch of flying tricks and absolutely forget about the Quaffle.

He didn’t have to fly too high, though. His mind came out of that fantasy the moment he heard his team captain, a kid from 7th year whose name he didn’t remember well, yell at him in frustration. Was it Yeowool? Maybe. She kept screaming at him to follow the rest of the chasers doing the techniques they worked on so hard during practice to score a goal and try to raise their points back up. Shit, when did they get 210-90? They couldn’t lose, not against Gryffindor, and especially not against Song Mingi.

On the other hand, Mingi was too busy focused on avoiding the Bludgers the Beaters from Slytherin were sending off his way to even notice San had not once picked on him since the game started. Being tall had never caused him any trouble while playing Quidditch. In fact, he thought of his height as an advantage, even in the air. While his upper-half stood straight, this also allowed him to have a tighter grip on his broom with a bigger force. However it did cause him to be a little bit slower when it came to dodging extremely fast players and balls that came flying his way. He really wished he could be tiny like Hufflepuff’s seeker Hongjoong to avoid flying off his broom from 20 meters above the ground.

Today he really wished he could be.

He didn’t even notice it coming his way. His eyes barely moved from the beater hitting the ball as if she meant to send it back to Japan instead of directing it to the opposite team when he felt a body clash against his so hard he felt a bone (perhaps two) snap before he fell off with no way of stopping and gripping into anything. Perhaps it was the immediate pain, or maybe the way his stomach was rolling inside him, but he swears he saw an arm try to reach out for him and ridiculously fail before his sight became as blurry as his memory of two strong arms holding onto him second before the two of them hit the green grass below them like a bag of potatoes.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

The moment he woke up he was sure he hadn't reached Heaven yet. Or maybe he had.  
Who’s the owner of that bright messy blonde hair from the bed next to his? It looks so fluffy, like cotton candy made of clouds and sunlight. He squints to see who that person is, but said person groans and slowly moves to their side still unconscious.

“Oh shit? Oh shit. Oh shit!” the moment he recognizes that facial structure that once seemed so devilish now laying peacefully in the Hospital Wing’s white bed next to him, he wants to get out. He tries his best to move his arms, but the only one responding to him is his left one. 

“What? No no no, this day just cannot get any worse” he mumbled under his breath trying to remove the blankets from his body with his legs, unsuccessfully.

Spoke too soon I guess.

“Mingi... “ a raspy voice calls out. “Hey baby are you awake yet?” Mingi can swear that if he hadn’t died from that fall before, he would die now going into cardiac arrest after hearing what Choi San, the boy who said to hate him so much, just barely said to him. The boy was getting up into a sitting position while holding his head in his hand and holding his body weight against the other. 

Sitting on the bed at the speed of lightning with only one working arm, Mingi just let out a loud “BABY?!” 

This exaltation only made San’s eyes snap open once and for all. The moment their eyes locked, a huge smile appeared on his face before his whole body melted down to the bed with a sigh of relief.

“Oh Merlin, you scared the life out of me back there.” San said with his eyes closed.

“UH?! YOU’RE SCARING THE LIFE OUT OF ME. LIKE. RIGHT NOW?? WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO YOU?” Mingi’s reflex was to keep yelling out of confusion while trying to get out of bed as soon as possible.

“Min stop screaming my head is pounding so bad at the moment…” the Slytherin turned his head towards the Gryffindor, still resting on the pillow. “Did you know Madame Pomfrey gave me medicine and now it feels like I’m on drugs but now you do look prettier with that red hair of yours that looks like fire and…” Mingi ignored whatever he was saying out of panic.

“Oh Morgana… Oh Morgana. Oh Morg-” Mingi’s rambling was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey entering the wing followed by three other boys making the loudest noises Mingi ever heard.

The two loudest, he wasn’t surprised, were his friends. Next to them was a voice rambling words he couldn’t understand, and Mingi thought he could recognize that voice if his head wasn’t spinning again. Yunho and Jongho were clinging one onto the other with their faces full of worry until the curtain hiding their friend was fully moved out and they saw his state. 

Mingi’s arm was midair pulling the white blanket out and his legs were in a weird position, result of kicking the cloth over his body too harshly. His face turned into instant relief almost jumping into Jongho’s arm the moment the younger got close to the bed where he just lived probably the worst experience of his life. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the loss of balance his right arm caused, almost falling off the bed had Yunho not ran to his side.

This only caused a scoff from the bed next to him where San was back sitting down with a horrified Seonghwa on the opposite side of the bed. He had his arms crossed and was glaring a little too hard at Yunho, whose confused gaze went from Seonghwa, to San, to Mingi and fell down on Jongho who seemed equally confused.

“What… What happened?” he whispered to Mingi. The proximity between them made it easier for Yunho not to whisper too loud, but his eyes fell on San again in distrust. 

“I don’t know. I just suddenly woke up with this idiot calling me baby and I freaked out and-” the injured Gryffindor’s ramble was cut by the oldest Slytherin in the room.

“He called you WHAT?” his shocked face sent shivers down Yunho’s spine. His scandalized face changed in a matter of seconds. Yunho prayed Madame Pomfrey would came back soon and gave Seonghwa some medicine too because that change… Unsettled him just a tiny bit.

His eyes appeared to almost fall out, but then his face changed to a thoughtful one, to a knowing one and finally to a victory one with a huge smirk.

“Slytherin had to be” Jongho thought, looking at the eldest from behind Yunho.

“So you’re telling me. Choi San, your biggest opponent,” he put a hand on San’s shoulder before he slapped it off. “-called you baby the moment he woke up?” Seonghwa asked as if to confirm his theory in mind.

“Well he asked if I was okay and then proceeded to call me- That. And he’s not my opponent, I don’t even know why-” 

“Okay so I was right.” Seonghwa whispered to himself. “Of course I was right. It didn’t fail.” he laughed a bit. “How could it have failed when I did it… Yeosang and Wooyoung owe me a big one this time” his voice was in a regular tone in the last part.

“Wait what? What do Wooyoung and Yeo owe you?” Jongho’s curiosity gained him over and didn't think twice before asking.

“Yeo? What’s with the nickname?” Seonghwa asked him eyeing him curiously. 

“I asked first. What do they owe you? I’m not giving any answers until you answer me first.” the youngest’s patience began being tested.

“Jeez, this is how he normally behaves?” he directed his question to Yunho and Mingi. “I would’ve put you into place if I were them.” Mingi was back sitting down and ready to reach for his wand in the nightstand when San cut the conversation off.

“Babe, there’s no need to. Seonghwa doesn’t mean any harm, right?” Mingi’s screech was finally what brought Madame Pomfrey back to them.

“Oh, Mr. Song, I’m glad to see you’re finally awake! You spent the night here and I was waiting for you to fully wake up to see if I could send you off already.” she spoke with tenderness laced in her voice.

Mingi didn’t hesitate before nodding violently. He began asking to leave as soon as possible. However, Madame Pomfrey only agreed to let him go once his right arm was in a temporary cast until the medicine effects left his body and she was finally able to cast the bone recovery spell on him. “Just wait a few more days, three would be okay” she said before the Gryffindor was out of the door, leaving his friends to sort themselves out with the Slytherins.

“Wait… I didn’t get to give him a healing smooch.” San pouted, directing his words to Seonghwa who only sighed and covered his eyes in defeat before pulling him up the bed and thanking the witch who was already making her way back to her office.

On their way out Seonghwa couldn’t help but actually feel second hand embarrassment for his friend and sorry for the two Gryffindors who didn’t get an answer and were as confused as before. He stopped with one of San’s arms over his shoulders and slightly turned his head to the side before he spoke:

“Sorry, this is the price it took. It’s gonna be fixed soon after Wooyoung and Yeosang give me what they promised.” and with a sided smirk, he strolled out of the Infirmary Wing scolding San.

Yunho needed a rest. Did Park Seonghwa just apologize to them for something they are oblivious about, and why did San get jealous of him helping Mingi?

He was pulled out of trance when someone spoke to him.

“Mingi forgot to put on his shoes…” commented Jongho in a low voice, who watched in horror how the Slytherins walked out. “Also… How are we telling him his broom is now broken to the point where it seems the Shrieking shack beat it to a pulp?”

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

Mingi wasn’t the running type of person.

He really, really detested running. Today was a special occasion though. What the hell happened back there? His mind kept repeating the words baby and prettier on a loop to the point where his body felt exhausted and not because of the pain in his arm, which was almost nonexistent at this point. Nevertheless, overcoming the loop of compliments was a louder one repeating in his head: Min. 

God, hadn’t he forgotten that nickname. How long had it been since he last heard it? Since he last heard it from him? Four years? Maybe even longer.

What happened to him? His sudden use of charming words and long-forgotten nicknames brought memories flying in a flash that blinded him for a second. A second was enough for him to end up back in the floor and send another body flying in the opposite directions.

“Oh Merlin I’m so sorry. Oh no no no, I didn’t mean for this to happen-” the red-uniformed boy said in desperation trying to pick himself up along with the papers the other person dropped with one single hand.

“It’s alright, don’t worry just stand up.” a soothing voice replied. “Here, let me help you.”

He felt two tiny hands on his forearm stopping him from collecting the parchments and books scattered on the floor in an attempt to pull him up. It did work, except that the other guy stumbled and had to tighten his grip from Mingi’s arm. 

Looking up he figured why the voice was so familiar. A small Hufflepuff was now smiling up to him while cleaning the dirt off his robes before pulling his wand out of it and casting a spell that retrieved all of his belongings in one go.

“Hongjoong…” Mingi breathed out with a smile creeping up in his cheeks. “Hi. It’s been a while” 

“Hi to you too.” the mentioned laughed. “I see you’re getting in shape, that was a strong blow you gave me right there. Are you sure you didn’t want the Beater position in your team?” he joked to release the tension. The Gryffindor gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, didn’t see where I was going” he scratched the back of his neck. “I was in a bit of a rush.”

“Believe me, I noticed,” he replied. “How’s your arm doing? That was a pretty intense fall the two of you took back in the field. I actually thought you two had died.” Hongjoong pointed his right arm.

“Uhhh, we?” he tilted his head to the side in hesitation.

“Yeah, you and San? I actually thought you two hated each other -well no- the entire school thought so. I don’t know if the shock was because you two fell or because he flew faster than a Snitch to catch you midfall.” he stared at him in doubt.

“I- I didn’t know he’d done that I guess… He seemed almost fine.” He muttered. He stumbles across his words before speaking again. “Well, where were you headed?” he attempted to change the subject, their conversation was turning kinda awkward in the middle of a deserted hall.

Hongjoong seemed to remember where he was going because his face lit up again.

“Oh yeah I was going to the library to return some books I borrowed for my friends. I have a deadline for these books and I’m running late.” he spilled out his words. “I’ll see you around?” he was walking his way around Mingi, who was heading the opposite direction.

“Sure, I’ll see you. Also thanks for helping me with Herbology!” Mingi remembered when the Hufflepuff was turning around the corner, and the only reply he got was a small laugh and a muffled “You’re welcome”.

“Weird. I just want to sleep but why everything is so complicated?” he asked himself while stomping the floor. “Shit I forgot my shoes and-” he interrupted his own complaint halfway through. “No I’m not going back there, fuck them shoes at this point.” He said before walking towards his common room.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

The library had never seemed so packed and it isn’t even exam season yet.

Yeosang and Wooyoung were having the times of their lives hiding behind the bookshelves while picking on other students with little tricks. Their giggles were the easiest way for Seonghwa to find them when they were making a book stack levitate on top of a student’s head. He just got back from dropping an exhausted San at his room, all the way in the dungeons and couldn’t think of another place to find these jokesters if not the library. When their eyes spotted him walking towards them, they let out cheers a little bit too loud for the library’s so encouraged “peaceful and quiet environment” and their focus fell on the Slytherin, totally forgetting the three books until a whimper was heard. Ooops, maybe they did fall in the kid’s head.

“So? How does failure taste like?” that was the first thing Yeosang said to him once they were face to face being pulled to a more isolated section.

“Spectacular, mainly because it didn’t fail.” his voice suddenly became cocky.

“Oooh,” cooed Wooyoung. “But that’s not what we saw outside the Hall” he finished with a smirk on his face.

“You shouldn’t stay too far then, because that little shit seems head over heels for Mingi now,” Seonghwa said remembering what happened at the infirmary. “Jeez I even feel bad for him now… But I’ll leave that for later.” 

His eyes instantly fell upon Yeosang who was already looking at him with a knowing look.

“Is that so?” Wooyoung asked and the Slytherin just nodded. “Alright, if you say so… Also how is he holding up after that fall?” the only answer he got was a low “He’s been better”.

“I assume you’re only here for what we promised you then?” Yeosang put his hands in his pockets.

“You assume right. Do you have it or not?”

“Depends.” Seonghwa’s face became serious. “What is it that you wanted specifically?” 

“Wooyoung I swear if you two-”

“Relax, dude, we got you covered.” he laughed calmly signaling Yeosang to hand Seonghwa the paper he kept hidden.

With no time, the Ravenclaws were staring at their friend who read the small paper over and over again with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times not being able to form a proper sentence.

“It’s okay, take your time.” Yeosang tried to joke.

“How did you find it?” Seonghwa asked in awe.

“You just gotta know where to look I guess. We have a lot of time to look around.” the youngest shrugged it off. “Anyways we gotta go, I can sense Madam Pince coming this way.” he pulled the other Ravenclaw from the arm and left the Slytherin to wonder what he meant.

Before leaving him alone he heard Yeosang whisper:

“Open your eyes.” and with that, they were both gone.

Seeing his friends leave the corridor, Seonghwa took a look at the handwritten message:

“7th floor, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the  
Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet.  
Walk 3 times in front of the blank wall.  
Remember what you want.  
Remember what you need.”

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

Mingi wished he could shrink and be the size of a pygmy puff to hide in the nearest hole and never come out. 

He had been chased around by a lovely Slytherin offering to carry his bag, clean up his stuff after class, walk around the castle, help with class material and other weird things for days to the point he was about to Immobulus him and run to the dorm. 

Actually, that’s a good idea. 

“No, you’re not gonna cast a spell on him.” of course, the voice of reason had to speak.

“Why not? I can’t even eat in peace if he keeps following us around.” Mingi pouted. 

“You look ugly, bitch, stop pouting. It’s not gonna work.” Yunho said, now refusing to look at Mingi’s forming pout. He knows he can’t resist his charms which is why it’s his strongest weapon against his two friends.

“Pretty please?” he held onto his tall friend’s arm and pulled his robe sleeve.

“No. You’re not gonna do it.” his fellow Gryffindor said again turning his head the other way. 

“You’re not gonna do it because I will.” the youngest interrupted. Mingi was now looking at him with a thankful look on his face whereas his other friend looked at him in disapproval. “Don’t look at me like that, Yunho. My cousin has been following us around saying ‘Mingi be careful’ ‘MinMin don’t force your arm’ ‘Baby your hair is disheveled’. Dude not even we call him ‘Min’!” Jongho was losing his mind. 

“Fine. You can do it. Only because it is a little bit annoying how he won’t even let us breathe with his ‘watch over my baby’s. The next time we come around him you can totally-”

“Min!” 

The voice across the hall made Mingi activate his fight or flight response and shrink in place. Yunho and Jongho gasped, for two different reasons. Yunho in shock, immediately regretting his choice in fear of a teacher finding he allowed a 4th year student to use a spell outside of class against another student and getting his Prefect status revoked. On the other hand, Jongho cracked a smile seeing an opportunity to get back at his cousin for all the comments made throughout the year. His mother and aunt would freak out if they knew how they got along in school and what he was about to do, but if they don’t know, then keeping a little secret won’t hurt. 

Walking through the crowd was a Slytherin with now blonde and greyish brown hair making his way towards them, waving his hand to catch their attention. Not that he needed to, though. Over the past few days, the three of them had developed a high-sense San Radar that activated seconds before he came in their visual direction. 

“Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin…” he started walking faster in the opposite direction.

Wrong choice, because he also found two Ravenclaws calling out his name. They stopped in their tracks when they saw San behind the redhead and his friends calling him his new pet names and looked at each other in surprise. Their eyes opened in shock when they saw a blueish light hit the Slytherin, making him freeze in place, and two Gryffindors turn around and catch up with their friend in a hurry.

“No, no, no, no.. Why is it always me?” Mingi sighed before walking towards them with Jongho and Yunho walking next to him.

“How can I help you?” he asked tiredly.

“We just want to talk, and apparently clear out things too.” Yeosang scratched his head in embarrassment, avoiding the Gryffindors’ accusing and confused looks.

“What?” Yunho expressed his confusion. “Clear what out?”

“Look, I understand we’ve never really gotten a chance to talk properly and we understand where you’re coming from but this is rather urgent, as it seems he just won’t stop.” Wooyung explained.

“He? What are you two talking about?” the question was general but Jongho couldn’t help but curiously look over at Yeosang, who still refused to look at him and only started at Mingi.

“Your cousin, dumby. He just won’t give up and this was supposed to wash off after a day and a half max.” Wooyoung sounded concerned.

“How does San’s problem with my friend concern you?” the blonde tall boy asked. Mingi peeked behind him to check if the mentioned boy was still frozen.

“We will explain but we have to leave fast if we don’t want Mr. Loverboy to catch up with us.” Wooyoung pointed to the middle of the hall.

“Yeah, I agree with you. I don’t know if he creeps me out more when he follows us around or when he’s blankly staring at us.” Mingi let out an anxious laugh. Only then did Yeosang tear his eyes away from him and spoke again.

“Come with us.”

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

He knew where they were going. he was certain about their whereabouts. 

Mingi recognized this passageway like he recognized the walls in his house. The only difference is that he had avoided walking here for years. He had almost forgotten about the existence of the place.

“Why are you taking us there?” his question broke the silence they had submerged in after Wooyoung and Yeosang had started leading the way. 

Beside him, the Gryffindors looked at him in puzzlement. 

“Why are they taking us where?” the youngest of the group asked. The light coming out of his wand illuminated his face, where Mingi could see the uncertainty. 

“Just- Somewhere.” he barely answered the question and caused Yunho to look at him suspiciously. After a few seconds he spoke again. “You’re not gonna answer me? I’m not surprised anyway,” he scuffed.

“We’re trying to help. Now calm down, I can feel that you’re getting mad.” Yeosang whispered.

“Of course I’m getting mad, what’s so important that we need to go there?” the red haired boy raised his voice.

“Mingi, stop.” Yunho tried to reason with him. “They just wanna talk, maybe it’s not that bad.”

“I can’t tell if they want to help or complicate things.”

The Ravenclaws stopped in their tracks to look at him with longing in their eyes, yet they said nothing about it. Instead, they told them to stay still and walked in front of a wall before a door emerged. 

“Let’s go.”

One after the other, the five students walked through the door without a noise.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

The Gryffindors didn’t know what they expected, but certainly not seeing Park Seonghwa sitting on a red silk couch in the middle of the room. The first thing about the room everyone noticed were the walls: they were high, painted a dark brown color with small candles lit all over them. They formed a rather large rectangular area that extended in depth. Looking up to the ceiling, there was a chandelier helping with the illumination of the room. Mingi noticed there was another source of light now coming from the floor, and those were small fire flowers, literal fire flowers in bouquets decorating the path where they were walking towards the center of the room. Outside the black marble path fabricated to lead the only way into the room were patches of grass, shining in tones of green mixed with red and oranges coming from the fire. The Gryffindor noticed other couches next to the one the Slytherin was sitting on, forming a circle around a glass table where a few objects were placed over.

Everyone except the already present guy were in awe at the amount of details the room contained.

“I know we told you to come here but it is a short meeting, no need for it to be so fancy.” Yeosang joked as they approached their friend.

“It’s not that big of a deal, just sit down.” Seonghwa said looking at them sharply, as if he was rushing them. The two sat on the couch at his right. When he found the remaining three boys still standing in front of the table he gestured to them the other couch. 

The three of them sat down, serious faces trying to hide their emotions. Mingi wasn’t so lucky though, he had always been easy to read.

“Our dear friend Mingi is already pissed so make it quick,” Wooyoung said. “We don’t want to make him angry.” he finished by pointing at him with his wand and looking at the single Slytherin in the room.

“‘Make it quick’? I’m not the one explaining the situation. You two started it, now deal with the consequences.” Seonghwa said in an offended tone.

“We didn’t do anything, who was the one who made the potion and handed it to San? You.”

“Yeosang we should just explain and get this over with.” Woo saw how Yunho and Jongho were shifting in their seats, taking quick glances at their friend.

“Fine. I know we hadn’t spoken in years, and the situation is actually our fault.” Yeosang said in a rush. Mingi sat down with his back straightened. “As you know Wooyoung and I like to play jokes, and we thought teasing Seonghwa with his potion skills would be fun.” the latter couldn’t help but scoff. “If we knew it would end up extending to this point, we wouldn’t have done it but if you ask us, we honestly thought it would be worse.” The smack his friend gave him in the arm was very much appreciated by the other boys.

“Listen, I know he isn’t helping a lot but we want to sincerely apologize to all of you. Seonghwa, sorry for teasing you, you really proved us wrong and we could’ve gotten you in great trouble if a teacher found out. Mingi, I’m sorry we put you in this situation knowing what happened years ago,” the mentioned one was about to fight but the serious glance the Ravenclaw sent his way had him swallowing his words in annoyance. “Yunho, Jongho, we’re sorry for giving you so many troubles too. Maybe not in the context we’re currently in but you know what we mean. We’re sorry for the way our jokes were a little inconsiderate towards the two of you, and sorry you have to deal with the stress resulting from our joke this time as well.” Wooyoung spoke with fluidity and honesty, and all his five listeners could tell.

“I’m sorry I lied to you too, Jongho.” Yeosang said in a small voice. 

“It’s okay, I understand. Just don’t do it again or I won’t be as forgiving as I’m being right now.” the last-mentioned replied. The sudden exchange left everyone dumbfounded.

“I really don’t know why I’m getting angry right now. It’s either because I know you two caused me trouble, again,” Mingi signaled the blue-uniformed boys in front of him. “-Because I know Seonghwa is the main cause of my issue,” this time he looked at him accusingly and the accused only looked away from him. “-Because you brought back something that was sworn not to be mentioned again in any circumstances, or because you two,” he motioned a link between his younger friend and Yeosang. “-are hiding something from us.”

“I don’t even have anything to say, this is too much.” Yunho said shortly.

“It’s not over yet.” Seonghwa admitted. “They have apologized so now it’s my turn.” With the shocked looks of everyone fixated on him, he began explaining. “In all honesty, if my pride wasn’t so big and easily hurt this wouldn’t have happened. I felt the teasing was enough and let my ambition to prove everyone wrong take over me and accept a challenge I shouldn’t have.” He was nervous, he kept playing with his hands and the silver rings adorning them. “At first I thought it wouldn’t work, I really thought I had failed. That’s why I hoped it would, maybe if it did work on San I could prove these two idiots wrong and I would still exceed. When he drank the potion I hoped it would work, because we all needed a good laugh and what’s better than Mr. Perfect Image embarrassing himself.” He laughed a little, not in a bad way really. Seonghwa genuinely adored San, he was his best friend. “I hoped it would work because I didn’t think how you would feel if it actually did, because we all know the consequences of the potion. I’m sorry for wanting everyone’s validation even when I know don’t need it.” He was embarrassed to the point of not being able to lift his face and look at the people surrounding him.

Mingi could see the tension wash off Seonghwa’s shoulders. His own anger turned into disappointment and sadness.

Yunho was startled when he felt Mingi stand up. He and Jongho tried to reach for his hands but didn’t succeed. Instead, they watched in horror how their friend headed towards the oldest.

Seonghwa was alarmed when he felt Mingi sitting next to him. He felt his heart stop when the latter’s hand went to his shoulder. “It’s okay, I forgive you. And you two as well.” He stated looking at the blue duo too.

His words seemed like the cure for their physical stress to go away because they suddenly let out relieved laughs that were accompanied by their hands tensing up in disbelief.

“I guess it wasn’t such a big deal but I overreacted too.” Mingi began apologizing too. “It was just too much of a shock having San talking to and addressing me with such nice words. I put out all my frustration and lashed it out on him and all of you and let myself be blinded by it that I couldn’t see I made things bigger than they were.”

“Mingi you don’t have to-”

“But I do, Wooyoung. I do have to apologize because I can now see that what I did years ago was also affecting the way I acted.” he turned his head to look at his Gryffindor friends. “There’s so much I need to clear up and I think it’s time you know it too.” Mingi felt Seonghwa shift under his hand and forced him to remain seated. “You too, Park. You had to witness so many fights between us with no idea of what was going on because knowing San, he never explained anything either.” He knew he was correct when he didn’t receive anything other than a short nod as an answer.

“The thing is that all my problems with San following us around weren’t just because of that. I mean I was uncomfortable and wanted to jinx the life out of him but not because of you guys’ amazing ideas,” he took a deep breath before continuing. “San and I got beef since the end of first year, Wooyoung and Yeosang know it. Seonghwa and Yunho might not know it because, well, Yunho transferred in second year and Seonghwa was a year ahead of us and Jongho,” Mingi laughed softly. “Jongie you weren’t even in school yet. You told me you wished to remain close to your cousin when we first met but that wasn’t possible for the way we acted. Sorry for that.” Jongho told him not to worry about it anymore.

Mingi collected his thoughts before murmuring. “The four of us used to be best friends.”

“Excuse me, what?” Yunho abruptly said in surprise. 

“We were best friends, Jeong. We stuck together all the time like you three do now.” Wooyoung cleared up his doubts by pointing at them with his chin. He saw Jongho’s jaw drop noticeably.

“Unbelievable, I know.” Yeosang rolled his eyes with humor.

“So what happened?” Seonghwa asked the great question.

“We just… fell apart I guess.” Wooyoung looked away.

“It was my fault.” 

“Mingi, it wasn’t.”

“Yes it was. Had it not been for my dumb confession we would’ve been just fine!” he exposed himself. “Had I not caught feelings that wouldn’t had happened. Why did I even think saying that was a good idea? Of course everything would fall apart afterwards.”

“Wait, is this going the way I think it is or-” Jongho’s question was interrupted.

“Yes. Eleven year old me caught the feels for San and decided to act on them without thinking it twice. I just did it. I confessed and he rejected me.” he took another pause, as if processing everything himself too. “That was the cause of the whole break out.”

“Hey,” now it was the Slytherin’s hand in his shoulder. “Keeping it all to yourself wasn’t going to end up good either. You would’ve had a breaking point where the trigger would have been yourself, you can’t beat yourself up for being brave and trying. You’re a Gryffindor after all, aren’t you? You showed your inner lion by facing your feelings and not rejecting them.” His words sounded comforting. 

“I guess…” Mingi whispered before looking up to where his former friends sat together. “Woo, Sangie, I want to apologize for lashing out on you out there and back then too. The problem was with me and him, I shouldn’t have made you pick between us.” The pout was back on his face without him intending to.

“Oh Morgana! Look, Yeosang, his ugly pout hasn’t changed at all!” Wooyoung chuckled. This caused Mingi to frown and intensify his pout after muttering a little “bitch”.

“Wait has his pout always been that horrendous?” Jongho asked in delightment seeing how the boys started teasing his best friend and taking it as a green light to be friendly.

Yeosang laughed looking at Mingi with fondness in his eyes. “Yes, it has. And don’t apologize, we shouldn’t have left any of you alone the way we did. I guess we just didn’t know how to react and started by pushing you away and eventually San too.” 

“Are we… Good then?” Mingi’s voice wavered a little. Apparently the Ravenclaws’ voice would’ve been similar so they resorted to just nodding and opening their arms before the giant boy jumped into their arms, not without putting his injured arm to safety, and began tearing up.

“So this place, you three already knew it?” Jongho interrupted their short cuddles in the sofa.

“I mean, yes. We found it while running away from Filch in first year.” Yeosang remembered.

“Wait, that means all this time you knew what I was looking for and never told me?!”

“Yes. But if I recall, I told you to just open your eyes to find it. It’s not that hard, Seonghwa.” the oldest Ravenclaw reminded him of that short exchange at the library.

“Oh, yes you did…” the green-uniform guy laughed in embarrassment hiding his face in his hands. “Of course you did, in the most cryptic way.” Yeosang only muttered a low “what can I say?”.

“It’s good to know why everything happened. As cliché as it sounds, everything happens for a reason.” Yunho said after Yeosang and Wooyoung pulled Mingi to sit between them in the couch. He looked like a whole teddy bear engulfing his friends under his arms.

“Which is why I have the nerve to ask, what exactly happened between you,” Yunho pointed at Yeosang. “And you.” His finger moved to Jongho.

“Uh, well, you know-”

“Yes, I’m Yunho. Keep going.” he smiled when Wooyoung giggled.

“We- look- I don’t-” Jongho kept stumbling upon his words and Yeosang was not having it.

“We’re dating.”

“YOU ARE WHAT?!” Seonghwa jumped from his seat. “And I wasn’t informed?!”

“Literally no one knew, Seonghwa.” Yeosang calmly replied.

“Wait so this means that all those times you said you were going to Honeydukes you didn’t get candies? You were getting smooches? You had me waiting for candies you never bought?” Wooyoung asked offended.

“When did I even tell you I was getting candies? I literally told you I was getting kisses.” Yeo deadpanned.

“But I thought you meant the muggle chocolates… The betrayal I face today-”

“Jongho? You never said anything?” Mingi and Yunho asked in unison. “Hey? I was asking first!” 

“Oh my Merlin.” Seonghwa sighed while the two kept fighting at the same time.

“In conclusion today we got an explanation, an apology, a renewed friendship and a couple?” Wooyoung broke the fight after watching how everybody started getting confident and talking like old friends.

“That’s about right I believe.” Mingi stated.

“Wrong! Two couples.” Seonghwa interrupted to everyone’s dismay.

“On Jesus? You’re finally getting some action?” Yeosang teased.

“Shut up before he shows up here. This conversation was supposed to be short! Go continue it somewhere else, in the kitchen maybe, I don’t know.” Standing up, he brought everyone on their feet by pulling them by the arm. “If this end ups being awkward because you were all here I’m gonna kill you all.” Seonghwa sounded serious while kicking them out of the Room of Requirements but the youngsters couldn’t help but laugh. 

The moment the door was opened everyone stopped laughing either in embarrassment or surprise.

“Hongjoong?” Mingi’s face sided in confusion. “Hi?”

“Hello again, Mingi!” his face began reddening before he made his way through the crowd. He was just wearing Hufflepuff’s sweater and a beret over his dark blue hair but to everyone that was probably the cutest thing they witnessed the entire week. 

“Oh Merlin, is Kim Hongjoong the boy you had a crush on too hard that you wanted to ask him out privately? Is this why you wanted the room and decorated it too much? Oh my God you two are having a date—” Wooyoung whispered to Seonghwa before getting shushed by him as the mentioned Hufflepuff reached their side with a shy smile. 

“We should get going.” Yeosang pulled Wooyoung by the sleeve, who pulled Mingi, who pulled Yunho and finally Jongho. They were leaving as a chain of pulled sleeves cooing and the 6th year students couldn’t help but laugh before the door closed.

Jongho’s surprise was overloaded. “Seonghwa likes Hongjoong?” His question received two hums. 

Mingi eyed the Ravenclaws in fake suspicion. “Wait, is this date a result of something the two of you did?” 

“I’m gonna keep it real with you, yes it is” Yeosang confessed shyly.

“I can’t believe Seonghwa is finally getting it.” Wooyoung said and they all laughed before saying ‘goodnight’ and parted ways to their dorms.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

To say Mingi was tired was an understatement.

He didn’t sleep at all last night. How could he, when he remembered everything he confessed in a rush? He openly admitted he had feelings for San four years ago, and that those feelings might still be there making him act like a jerk. Was he really being mean to San denying his help? After all, he did save him from major injuries the day of the Quidditch match and offered his help with his injured arm…

“You look drained,” were the first words Yeosang spoke to him when they crossed paths on their way to the Hall for breakfast.

“We love an honest compliment king early in the morning” Yunho joked.

“Where are you travelling?” Wooyoung asked Mingi from beside his friend.

“Huh?” 

“Why do you need those big bags?” he pointed to the dark spots under Mingi’s eyes.

His only response was “fuck you, oh my Merlin”, causing the five of them to laugh.

Nearing the entrance, they found Seonghwa’s intense gaze staring right at them. “He’s already inside, we’re gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. I need to figure why the effect hasn't washed off.” 

With a nod, the Gryffindors went in followed by the Ravenclaws whose attention fell directly upon the half-blonde half-silver headed Slytherin.

Mingi, Yunho and Jongho paid him no attention before walking up to their table. They didn’t notice how San’s eyes followed them until they were seating and starting to pick their food.

Had Mingi gotten more handsome over the years? Or was it the red hair that looked like fire under the light that made him more handsome? No, it wasn’t the hair. San was sure the Gryffindor looked stunning even with the light brown hair he wore before. He didn’t know when, but the Slytherin openly admitted to himself that Song Mingi was the most handsome man that ever entered his life, with no doubts.

He was about to walk his way to the Gryffindor table when he felt two arms pull him away and walk towards the exit.

“Wait! Where are we going? I’m not done eating yet!” he tried to get them to let go of his arms.

“Then you’re gonna eat later. Come with us.” When Yeosang used that serious tone, everyone knew he shouldn’t be contradicted. 

Once outside the Great Hall, they made their way up to the entrance of the castle and hid behind a random statue that had been put there Merlin knows how many years ago.

Wooyoung confronted San first. “We know it’s over.”

“What?” 

“The effects. They’re over. They have been for a couple of days, haven’t they?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean?” San tried to ask his way out. “Why do you suddenly talk to me again when just a couple of days ago you were sending threatening glares at me?”

“Oh c’mon, San, you can’t be this dumb,” Yeosang spoke. “The love potion washed off already. You can’t fool us.” His face instantly dropped.

“We know you too well, Choi.” Wooyoung recalled. “And we don’t forget easily.”

San sighed. Had he been too obvious? Maybe he’d taken advantage of the situation, and knowing these two, they’d probably told everyone.

“We didn’t tell anyone.” 

“How-”

“Like we said, we know you too well Sannie.” San winced at the nickname coming out of Yeosang’s mouth. “What we don’t know, is why you chose to keep up this show even after you found out what happened…”

“Please don’t hate me, I really didn’t mean to.” Hçhe sighed. He didn’t even try to deny it any further, he just straight up spilled everything. “It’s just– It’s complicated, alright? I guess at first I just felt happy talking to him again, and then I realized what I was doing but the joy inside me just didn't leave and…” the Ravenclaws looked at him expectedly.

“And I just wanted to get close to him. I realized what had been done when I found the potion in Seonghwa’s room two days after the incident and the infirmary issue; I didn’t say anything because I thought of the situation as a chance to regain his trust but it clearly didn’t work.” The disappointment was evident in his voice.

“Don’t be too sad, though. Maybe if you come out clean on what you did you still hold a chance with him” Yeosang tried to comfort him.

“It’s not like he didn't miss you either.” Wooyoung spilled. Yeosang swore he snapped his neck after turning to look at him in horror, and then did Wooyoung realize what he said. “I mean, like, no he didn’t miss you. Nope. Not at all.” 

As he tried to fix his mistake, San looked at him with wide eyes. “He what?” 

Yeosang’s punch to his friend’s arm made him shut up. “Listen, we won’t say anything else other than go and fix your shit but you didn’t hear that from us. Do you understand?” If there was something San remembered from Yeosang, it’s that he should never take his threats too lightly, so he just frantically nodded as an answer.

“Do you know where Seonghwa—”

“No one cares about Seonghwa, he already knew you were aware anyways” Wooyoung interrupted, letting a white lie slip through his teeth. They could explain the situation to the Slytherin later.

With that, San took a quick look to the watch in his hand and figured the Gryffindor had already finished eating. He never took too long to eat. 

He took off in the Great Hall’s direction to pick his stuff up and go look for Mingi but stopped mid track. San glanced back and with a quick nod thanked his old friends. 

“Ya~ When will he stop being so complicated? Once an idiot, always an idiot.” the two finished in unison.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

“I can’t believe you still like that nasty lemon bread.” 

Mingi jumped in his seat when he heard a voice behind him. He put his book back in his bag and pushed it up to his shoulder after swallowing the remaining piece of bread in his hand trying to walk away from the greenhouse he had visited when he realized who it was, but a steady hand on his past injured arm stopped him from doing so. He had gotten his arm fixed that same morning by Madam Pomfret after quickly eating, who welcomed him to the infirmary and he was out a few minutes later not without a reminder, “keep that friend of yours close, he really saved you that day!”.

“Please talk to me.” San begged him, yet he didn’t give in to his request. “Just look at me, you don’t have to talk but look at me.”

Mingi slowly turned around with a serious face. “What is that you want now?”

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Yes, I know that if you stopped me it was because you wanted to talk.” Mingi scoffed. There it was again, his immediate harsh response. He didn’t mean it but how else could he not be vulnerable in front of the Slytherin?

“Listen, I’m completely conscious right now. I’m aware of what I’m saying so if you please let me explain everything I’d greatly appreciate it,” San asked in doubt.

“No more than 10 minutes, I have a class to attend,” he gave in.

San took a deep sigh before sitting down on the bench the redhead was previously sitting on. If there was a habit he’d picked up from his fellow Slytherin friend, it was playing with his hands whenever they got nervous.

“I don’t even know where to begin…”

“An apology for following me around would be good, you know” Mingi tried to help him relax. If he got stressed they wouldn't go anywhere with this conversation. He offered his former friend an awkward smile. 

“I’m sorry, Mingi. For everything I did, and I don’t mean this year, I mean since we, you know, stopped being friends…”

“I understand.” Pause. He tried to collect his thoughts and wondered if saying them was a good idea, yet he didn’t really think, he just spoke again. “Please don’t laugh… but I never stopped considering you my friend.” San’s head snapped up at those words. “I never felt like fighting you back because deep down you were always the San who became my friend back at the Song Mansion years ago, I guess. I never fought with you because I felt guilty for being the cause of our fall out in first year.”

“You shouldn't have to feel guilty, I should. I’m sorry I was such a hothead and didn’t try to be understanding with you after what happened. I didn’t know how to behave, simply because I didn’t understand how I felt myself.” Mingi was about to speak but San’s hand stopped him. “You didn’t force anything on me, you didn’t force me to act on any of our feelings, you just told me it was okay if I didn’t correspond and your feelings would go away. It became so awkward after that day that I got angry at myself for not knowing what to do and eventually that anger transferred to you, making me such a mean jerk and pushing you away. I rejected you because I couldn't understand my own feelings and all these past years I feel like I’ve been drowning in my own confusion and guilt. It took me losing all of my friends and a couple of years to realize that the only feelings I had were the same as yours.” San was standing in front of Mingi by the end of the explanation with his cheeks and ears on fire.

“I understand that now you’ve grown tired and want to hear nothing about me but I just feel relieved to let you know everything. My reaction to the potion was nothing different because my feelings for you were already there, it just gave me confidence to admit them to myself and embrace them by acting upon them, but I guess it didn't turn out the way I wanted them too and bothered you, again.” 

Mingi’s hand flew up to play with his red hair in awkwardness before answering. “I just told you you're still a friend to me, Sannie.” the latter’s eyes watered and couldn’t help but pout at the mention of the nickname. “Don’t cry or I’ll cry too.” he threatened. “I’m not gonna lie either then. I kept running away from you because hearing you talking to me with such sweet words after all this time hit too close to home and my mind was a whole mess. The moment you woke up and called me pretty still haunts me to this day. I almost had a heart attack, bitch.” they both smiled fondly at each other. The Gryffindor’s smile didn’t last long before the realization hit him. “Wait. All this time you’ve been aware?” San nodded. “That means you've consciously been calling me pet names?” Another nod. “This means you actually have feelings for me after years?” 

“I think I already cleared that up but yes, I do have feelings for you, dumbass.” San shyly reached out to hold one of his friend’s hands. “It’s not the best moment to confess really, seeing that we just solved our issues but I’m so happy to know that you don’t hate me that I just took the chance.” 

“Then I might just take the chance and say that I, um…” he was too embarrassed to keep going but San’s insisted on following his eyes. “I still like you” he whispered through his teeth.

“What?”

“What I just said.”

“But I didn’t hear you” San pouted.

“I don’t wanna say it again...” Mingi pouted back.

“Can y’all two kiss already or are we gonna miss class?”

They both turned around startled to look at the place where the voice yelling at them came from. Hiding behind a wall were three pairs of arms trying to pull Yunho back to their hiding spot, but the didn’t flinch. “How can you look so in love after getting called a bitch I just don’t understand—” 

“Oh Merlin how long have you guys been there?” San asked hiding behind Mingi. The tall one didn’t have to turn around and look at him to know he was burning red in the face because he could feel his hands grabbing the back of his uniform robe in his fist out of embarrassment.

“Long enough to tell you Mingi literally told you 3 times he still is fond of you.” Seonghwa answered coming out from behind the pillar followed by a tiny badger nodding too. 

“Morgana this is so embarrassing…” the Gryffindor heard his friend mutter. 

“So?” Jongho asked coming out of his hiding spot as well. “Are you two gonna continue or can we head to class already?”

“You’re insufferable, all of you.” the six spies gasped. “Wait no, not you, Hongjoong, you’re an angel fallen from Heaven. As for the rest of you… we’re gonna have a talk.” Mingi said with a fake smile. They all laughed nervously before Wooyoung pushed them all away to the corridor with a scared laugh.

“You can stop hiding now, Sannie.”

“No, I’m still shy.”

“C’mon it’s just me. Didn’t you want to hear what I had to say?” the Gryffindor asked teasingly.

“No, I heard you the first time but I wanted to make you repeat it and now I can’t face you anymore,” he admitted.

The Slytherin refused to move, so Mingi turned around and and placed his hands on the other’s cheeks.

“You’re so cute, you’re burning up,” San could swear Mingi’s laugh was the most beautiful sound on Earth. 

“Stop~” he tried to move out of his grasp but Mingi just moved closer.

“I’ll stop once you kiss me.” 

He wished he could've taken a picture of San’s shocked face. 

“When did you become so bold?” 

“When you said you liked me. Now do it before I let my embarrassment take over and run away to hide in a passageway or something.” Mingi said through his teeth.

“Would you actually run and leave my poor soul stranded like that?”

“No.” 

That was all Mingi answered before he leaned down and pressed his lips against San’s. They both remained still for a few seconds before they melted into each other. Their lips began moving shily against the other’s, until they found a pace sweet enough for them. 

The kiss wasn’t rushed. For them it felt like a moment of realization of how much they had missed one another. They were processing how much they loved each other and now they were able to show their affection. 

For Mingi the kiss was like flying in his broom doing flip after flip while fireworks exploded beneath him, he felt happiness bloom in his chest as he caressed San’s cheeks with his thumbs. The height difference only made his heart ache more, but in a good way.

As for San, he never thought he’d need to kiss someone long enough to almost feel like they were the only oxygen he needed. The moment their lips touched he knew he was doomed. He knew he wouldn't be able to let go of his lover after the kiss, Mingi’s lips were all he wanted. He put one of his hands over Mingi’s and the other one went directly to his robe and held it tightly in his fist.

The moment they pulled away was like coming out of a dream they had waited long enough to happen. Their breaths were irregular and Mingi leaned down to press his forehead against the blonde’s.

“You’re so cute, Min.”

That’s all it took for Mingi to reach peak devastation and engulf San in a tight hug.

“Shut up.”

They would've stayed there, outside the greenhouse that served for class purposes holding onto each other had it not being for an annoying voice scaring them again.

“Alright losers y’all wasted too much time. San, you can’t afford another absence. Move your ass to McGonagall’s classroom.” Seonghwa yelled again.

The two lovers groaned sending him a glare but he didn’t falter. They both sighed and walked hand in hand to the inside of the castle.

“You two act like we don’t have the entire weekend ahead of us and Valentine’s day to celebrate your relationship.” 

“Seonghwa go away!” San tiredly begged him, and the two boys next to him laughed before the Slytherin walked back to his own class.

With their hands entwined, they walked through the empty corridors on their way to class. They were already late, why would they rush anyway? 

San’s hands felt tiny and warm between Mingi’s. Not to sound cliché, but their hands fit together as if their sole purpose was to be held by the other. Mingi felt like he was walking on clouds, completely ignoring the painting’s comments on the two of them being together. 

“Boo hoo even the paintings knew things we didn’t,” San mocked them.

“I guess they did, I’m glad we didn’t listen and worked it out ourselves though,” Mingi commented while looking at the Slytherin’s side profile.

The way San’s lips curled up was perfect. How can a side profile be so perfect? He didn’t know, but his lips looked so soft and pinkish and—

“Min, we’ve reached the classroom,” San giggled, seeing his boyfriend so absentmindedly staring at him.

“I doubt McGonagall will let me enter the class without extra work and some questions but I should go. You should also run to class or you’ll be late too.” Mingi shrugged of his suggestion.

“Go inside, I’ll be praying she doesn’t give you a hard time so we can spend time together after class.” His cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “I don’t have class right now though, otherwise it wouldn't have only been Hwa screaming at us but also Yunho.” he explained before kissing San’s temple and hurrying him to enter the classroom all giggly.

“What a wild day…” he mumbled to himself staring at the closed door.

“A wild day indeed!” Mingi yelped and jumped in his place when a ghost spoke to him.

Looking at the floating figure next to him, it didn’t take him long to recognize who it was.

“Fred Weasley?” he asked breathlessly.

“That’s right, pal! Glad to see I haven’t been forgotten.” 

“How can I not recognize you when my friend Jongho only speaks about you and your jokes.” Mingi’s comment made the ghost laugh in pleasure.

“Amazing, I already like your friend Jongho! Anyway, I was just walking by and saw you two lovebirds being sweet in the corridor,” Fred cleared out. “I always knew you’d end up together.”

“Oh Merlin not you too!” With a loud wheeze, Mingi was left alone after the freckled redhead vanished in the air. 

He was left alone in the middle of the hall with a big dumb smile on his face for a few minutes.

“I should get going, I don’t want to be late for the next period,” he told himself. He jumped his way to the History of Magic room, letting out tiny giggles that only made him look cuter than he already was.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄ 

Valentine’s day came faster than San would've liked.

Their friend group calmly walked around the castle after everyone had already left to Hogsmead for the day. Their presence were comfortable for one another, as if they’d finally found their way back home.

“Can you please remind me why we didn’t take the carriage like everyone else?” Hongjoong’s voice broke the silence.

Wooyoung’s answer made him facepalm a little too hard and Seonghwa had to caress his forehead with his thumbs. “Because this way is way more fun, Joong!” 

“I wonder how all of you survived on your own, honestly…” 

Yes. They had chosen to wait for everyone to be gone so they could walk to the magical town through the passageway leading to Honeydukes, the candy store the Ravenclaws greatly enjoyed.

San and Mingi walked hand in hand behind the group, and they stopped in their tracks for a moment. 

“I know it’s not the best moment to bring it up but I have a gift for you,” the deep-voiced Gryffindor told his boyfriend. He patted his jeans pockets and pulled out a green silk box. “You might already guess what it is, but I hope it still has an important meaning to you and still hold it dearly in your heart.”

San didn’t hesitate before pulling the lid off to find a silver ring he remembered as if yesterday was the first time he ever saw it.

“Where… Where did you find it?” he asked. The ring looked breathtaking as always.

“I kept it in my room, I had to ask my mom to send it through mail a few nights ago.” 

The silver ring was simple at first sight, but once you figured out its working mechanism it was a full wonder. The middle of the ring had a flat surface, but with a single touch of the wand against it, a beautiful landscape would project out of it. 

Said landscape was outside the Song Mansion, where the two lovers met for the first time at the age of 7. The image shows the two of them chasing each other around with tiny brooms gifted to them by San’s grandfather that same day. 

Looking up, San found his boyfriend looking at the scene playing over and over again with so much love and fondness. 

“You still have the scar I gave you when I hit you with the broom.”

Mingi's eyes left the hologram and focused on his boyfriend’s brown orbes who were staring at him. He made a confused noise, letting the speaker know he hadn’t heard him.

“The scar. Under your brow. It never went away.”

“It didn’t. It’s a reminder of the most important day in my life, I can’t just get rid of it,” he confessed. 

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll buy you those ugly lemon candies you like so much!” San pulled Mingi from his hand after slipping the silver accessory on his left middle finger to run and catch up with their group. 

After some teasing from the others, the walk to the shop was full of laughter and jokes.

“Are you gonna get the candies now?” Wooyoung brought back their chocolate joke, making the Gryffindors and Seonghwa laugh. 

“Are /you/ gonna get them now?” Yeosang questioned pointing Yunho and his friend with his chin, which caused the two of them to blush violently.

San and Hongjoong didn't catch the joke, but after some explaining and cooing, the 8 boys laughed before closing the door behind them.

“Wait, do they really sell Hershey Chocolate Kisses here or not?” 

“No, baby, they don’t.” Seonghwa messed up his boyfriend’s hair, and he only complained by pulling his beret back down in a cute way.

\-------------------------------------------

“So we just ended up confessing, when we could've done it in a simpler and faster way years ago?” San asked, still in disbelief. 

Sitting at a table away from the curious eyes and eavesdroppers, the 8 boys had been laughing at the random comments each of them made. It really felt like finding home with them.

Seonghwa chuckled before taking a sip of the sweet butterbeer they were all drinking. 

“I guess all you needed was a drop of love…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading !! if you have any feedback pls leave it in a comment so i know how to improve or correct my mistakes uwu  
this was half proof read because my brain sadly stops working after 9pm and it's almost midnight so errors: ignore hhhhh  
also me using caps and almost correct grammar? a first hehe


End file.
